Secret
by Haruhi-Haruno
Summary: El pasatiempo favorito de Kyle es hacerse fotos a si mismo, pero no sabe que al mismo tiempo esta siendo vigilado.
1. Chapter 1

Como siempre, después de volver de la escuela, Kyle se preparaba para su sesión de fotos. No habia cosa que le gustase mas que sacarse fotos así mismo, en ocasiones con disfraces, otras veces con camisetas que le llegaban hasta los muslos y otras veces comiendo helado o caramelos de forma lujuriosa.

Siempre guardaba las fotos que se hacia en su ordenador con una contraseña segura. Nadie sabia de su extraña rutina, solo su madre.

-Judío. - dijo Cartman para fastidiar.

-No empieces. - dijo Kyle molesto.

-Cartman, para de una vez. - Stan detuvo la pelea antes de que comenzase.

-Pero si no he hecho nada, aun. -

-Me da igual, para. -

A Kyle le gustaba Stan, pero por desgracia era hetero y salia con Wendy. Kyle y sus amigos entraron en la siguiente clase antes de la llegada del profesor.

Al acabar las clases, el señor Garrison habia mandado un trabajo de ciencias formado por cuatro personas. Kyle, Stan, Kenny y Cartman harían el trabajo en casa del pelirrojo.

-Empezaremos el trabajo esta tarde en casa de Kyle, y aprovecharemos el sábado y domingo para acabarlo. -dijo Stan.

-¿Y si no lo acabamos en ese tiempo?. - pregunto Kenny, mientras miraba las formas de las nubes.

-Pues aprovecharemos el lunes para acabar, de todas formas nos sobrara tiempo. Se entregara el Martes.

-A mi me parece bien. - comento Kyle.

-A ti todo te parece bien, si te violasen seguro que también te parecería bien.

-Cartman. - Kyle empezó a enfadarse.

-Ya te gustaría a ti que alguien te violase. -

-Se acabo, me voy a casa. - Kyle no hizo caso de lo que decía Cartman y lo ignoro.

Ya en casa de Kyle, el y Stan empezaron a hacer el trabajo, mientras que Kenny y Cartman no hacían nada productivo.

-...Kyle, ¿podrías decirme la contraseña de esta carpeta?. - le pregunto Kenny refiriéndose a una carpeta de archivos del ordenador.

-Kenny, no registres mis cosas. -

-Solo es curiosidad. -

-Pues haz algo útil y ayúdanos a Stan y a mi. -

-...¿Puedo ver porno?. -

-No, la ultima vez el ordenador estaba lleno de virus por tu culpa. -

-Oh, si...eso... - Kenny, en vez de eso puso música a un volumen no muy alto.

-Kenny. - Kyle le llamo la atención.

-Déjale, mientras no moleste. - le dijo Stan.

Por suerte, los padres de Kyle y Ike no estaban en casa, debido a el volumen de la música.

Cuando Stan y Cartman se fueron, Kyle preparaba su mochila para el lunes bajo la atenta mirada de Kenny.

-...¿Y tu no te vas a casa?. -

-No, creo que me quedare a dormir aquí. -

-No le he pedido permiso a mis padres, ni tu a los tuyos. -

-No me hace falta hacerlo, yo hago lo que quiero. -

-Ah, claro. - Kenny bajo a la cocina para comer algo, Kyle aprovecho para ponerse el pijama. También bajo a comer algo de la cocina, ya que habia estado con el trabajo toda la tarde.

-Kenny, a mi padre no le gusta que le cojas sus cervezas. -

-Por una, no lo notara.

Al acabar de cenar, ambos subieron a la habitación.

-Aun es muy pronto, Kyle, hagamos algo. - sugirió Kenny.

-¿Como que?. -

-...No lo se... -

-...Buenas noches. -

-...Que solo estoy...soledad... -

-Ven a dormir de una vez. - Kenny se acostó al lado de Kyle.

-Cielo, te he comprado un vestido precioso. - Sheila despertó a su hijo.

-¿Mama?. -

-Si cielo, mira lo que te he comprado. - Kyle miro el vestido, tenia que admitir que era muy bonito. Se dio cuenta de que Kenny no estaba a su lado en la cama, seguramente se habría ido hace rato.

-Voy a probármelo. - dijo Kyle levantándose de la cama. Y no estaba equivocado, el vestido era perfecto para el. Era de un color verde suave que le favorecía. Cuando termino de desayunar, se arreglo el cabello y se puso el vestido para hacerse una fotos, cuando acabo, se quito el vestido, lo guardo en el armario y guardo las fotos en su ordenador.

La verdad es que Kyle tiene buenos amigos, ropa bonita, una buena familia...pero hay algo que aun no tiene y quiere, una pareja con quien comparta sus mismos sentimientos.

Hoy todos volverían a reunirse después de comer para seguir con el trabajo.

-Cartman, o haces algo o te vas. - amenazo Kyle.

-Ya estoy haciendo algo. - dijo Cartman.

-Si, intentar dormir. - contesto Kyle, viendo como Cartman se acomoda en su cama.

Mientras tanto, Kenny volvió a poner música desde le ordenador. Kyle se harto de actitud de ambos, aparto a Kenny del ordenador y lo apago.

-Kyle, no es justo, ¿y que hago ahora?. -

-Ayudar con el trabajo. - con mala gana, Kenny se puso a hacer algo sobre el trabajo.

Kyle tenia un mal presentimiento sobre Cartman, no le habia insultado durante las casi dos horas que habian pasado, ¿que es lo que tramaba?. Eso no era buena señal.

Largo rato después.

-Ya lo hemos acabado. - dijo Stan.

-¿El trabajo?. - pregunto Kenny, algo adormilado.

-Si, lo hemos terminado antes de lo que creía. Tengo que irme, he prometido a Wendy a llevarla a cenar a algún sitio.

-Oh, vale, adiós Stan. - Kyle se despidió de Stan. -¿Y vosotros que, no tenéis casa?. -

-La mía se la llevo un tornado. - dijo Kenny bromeando.

-...Ojala te lleve a ti. - Kyle encedio su ordenador y abrió su Facebook para ver que novedades tenia. Ya habia pasado una hora, pero Kenny y Cartman aun seguían en la habitación de Kyle. Kenny habia bajado a la cocina.

-...Tengo hambre. - dijo de repente Cartman.

-Pues te vas a tu casa. -

-...Dime Kyle...¿que te comprara tu madre la próxima vez?. - esa pregunta extraño a Kyle.

-¿Que dices gordo?. -

-El verde te sienta muy bien. Te favorece. - todo se habia vuelto raro de repente.

-... -

-Sera mejor que me vaya a casa, mi madre estará preocupada. - dicho eso, Cartman se fue.

Al llegar a casa, Cartman encendió su ordenador. Justo como el pensaba, Kyle estaba sentado en la cama, seguramente pensando en su conversación con Cartman. Podia verse a través de la pantalla del ordenador.

Cartman también tenia acceso a los datos del ordenador de Kyle sin moverse de casa gracias a sus conocimientos como hacker. Todas las conversaciones con Stan y Kenny, fotos familiares, trabajos escolares y las fotos rutinarias de Kyle. Todo eso era lo que Cartman tenia copiado en su ordenador.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyle no podía dormir por lo que le habia dicho Cartman antes, ¿como sabia el lo de el vestido verde?...A no ser que hubiese alguna cámara escondida en alguna parte.

Muchas veces Kyle veía esas películas en las que siempre habia cámaras escondidas en alguna parte, el no tampoco entendía como es que las veía . Busco en el armario debajo de su cama, en su escritorio, incluso en su mesa de noche. A los pocos minutos, un mensaje llego al móvil de Kyle.

"_Lo que buscas no esta hay, si fuese tu me daría por vencido"._

Era un mensaje de Cartman, pero, ¿de verdad habia cámaras escondidas por su habitación?. ¿O solo era alguna trampa de Cartman?, si era alguna de esas cosas, no hacia ninguna gracia. Decidió darse por vencido y irse a dormir, pero otro mensaje le llego.

"_Buenas noches, Kyle"._

Kyle decidió contestarle.

"_Que de joda, Cartman. No te saldrás con la tuya"._

Al llegar el lunes, Kyle se levanto antes para ir a la escuela y comprobar que el trabajo del martes estuviese perfecto. Pero cuando entro y vio todas las taquillas de los demás alumnos, no pudo creerlo. Todas las taquillas tenían pegadas fotos de las que se habia hecho, sus fotos secretas. No podía estar pasandole esto.

Kyle empezó a quitar todas las fotos de todas las taquillas lo mas deprisa que podía antes de que alguien viniese. Al acabar, dudo en si Cartman también habia metido fotos dentro de las taquillas. Por suerte, sabia como abrir la de Kenny, Stan y Butters. Pero por suerte, Cartman no se habia molestado en hacer eso.

-Kyle. -

-¡Stan!. - Stan apareció por sorpresa.

-¿Necesitas algo de mi taquilla?. -

-¿Eh?, ah, no, nada. -

-Ah, bueno, ¿que haces aquí tan temprano?. -

-He venido para comprobar que el trabajo de mañana este perfecto. -

-Entonces vamos los dos a la biblioteca, aun queda 10 minutos para que empiezan las clases.

-Claro. -

Al empezar las clases, Kyle y Stan fueron juntos a la clase que les tocaba en ese momento.

-Buenos días por la noche. - saludo Kenny.

-Querrás decir por la mañana. - le corrigió Kyle.

-Que mas dará eso, hoy estoy de muy buen humor. -

-... -

-...¿No me vas a preguntar por que?. -

-Vale, ¿por que?. -

-No llueve, hace sol y...vale, es otro lunes de mierda. - admitió Kenny.

-Ya me parecía raro que no te quejaras. - dijo Stan. Kyle vio acercase a Cartman desde lejos y decidió entrar en clase para no hablar con el.

Para Kyle todo se habia vuelto raro, ya no podía hacer nada tranquilamente en su habitación sin que Cartman lo observase a través de una cámara. Miro por la ventana y vio el pequeño parque infantil que habia cerca de su escuela. Tenia que pensar algo, y rápido.

Noto desde lejos la atenta mirada de Cartman, pero Kyle prefirió ignorarla. No quería discutir, y menos enfrentarse a Cartman en ese momento. Solo quería irse a casa.

-Kyle, me aburro. - le dijo Kenny, sentado detrás de el.

-¿Y que quieres que haga yo?. -

-No lo se...algo. -

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo, Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman se sentaron juntos como siempre. Pero Kyle estaba incomodo debido a su problema con Cartman.

-Hola, Stan. - saludo Wendy, que pasaba cerca.

-Hola, Wendy. - Wendy se sentó encima de las piernas de Stan.

-Hola Kyle, ¿que tal?. -

-Bien. - respondió.

-Largo puta, no te queremos aquí. - le dijo Cartman a Wendy.

-Tiene el mismo derecho que tu al estar aquí. - le dijo Stan.

-Puta. -

-Cartman, deja de joder. - Cartman molesto, se levanto de la mesa y se fue.

-Stan, estaré en la biblioteca. - le dijo Kyle levantándose también.

-Oh, vale. -

-Voy contigo. - dijo Kenny, aburrido de ver a Wendy. Al llegar a la biblioteca, Kenny le pregunto a Kyle.

-¿Que es lo que te pasa?. -

-¿Que es lo que quieres decir?. -

-Quiero decir, que estas actuando raro, al igual que Cartman...¿No estaréis saliendo en secreto?. -

-¿Que?, no, no es nada. -

-Kyle, puedes contármelo, si quieres puedo ayudarte con..

-No, he dicho que no es nada, déjalo ya. -

-Kyle, se te nota que estas preocupado por algo grave, quiero ayudarte. -

-...Es Cartman...es que...me vigila...sabe lo que hago. -

-No entiendo muy bien eso. -

-Me vigila desde mi habitación, creo que ha puesto alguna cámara o algo así. -

-Pero eso es ilegal. Tenemos que decírselo a la policía. -

-No.. -

-¿Por que no?, lo que el hace es delito. -

-Es que...tiene algo que podría enseñar a todos...y no quiero que lo haga... -

-... -

-No se que hacer, tengo miedo de que enseñe las fotos. - Kenny abrazo a Kyle justo cuando el estaba apunto de llorar. - Quiero morirme.

-Kyle, no digas eso, te ayudare con eso. - le consolaba Kenny.

A la salida, Kenny acompaño a Kyle a casa para buscar donde estaban las cámaras.

-Es decir, que Cartman sabe todo lo que haces en tu habitación, pero en otros lugares de la casa no. -

-Exacto. -

-¿Pero no sabes cuantas son, verdad?. -

-No, pero creo que es mas de dos. -

-¿Dejaste alguna vez a Cartman solo en tu habitación?. -

-No, nunca. -

-Entonces otra persona tendria que haberlas puesto... -

-... - Kenny y Kyle se miraron.

-¡Butters!. - dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Mas de una vez lo deje solo en mi habitación, seguro que Cartman se lo ordeno. -

-Vamos a preguntarle. - dijo Kenny dispuesto de ir a la casa de los Stotch.

-¿Preguntarme el que?. - dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

-Butters. -

-Butters, tienes que decirnos donde están las cámaras, ahora. - exigió Kyle.

-¿Eh?, ¿que cámaras?, ¿las de la televisión?. - Butters no entendía nada.

-Las que pusiste para Cartman. -

-¿Eh?. -

-Butters, esto es importante, tienes que decirnos donde pusiste las cámaras que Cartman te dio. -

-Eric jamas me dio ninguna cámara para nada. -

-Butters... -

-Lo juro, no se de que me estáis hablando. -

-...Vale, no miente. - dijo Kenny.

-Entonces no sabremos nunca donde están las cámaras por las que me espía. - dijo Kyle desilusionado.

-Espera, has dicho que unas cámaras te espían. - dijo Butters en tono serio.

-Si... -

-¿Kyle, tienes cámara Web, cierto?. -

-Como lo sabes?. -

-Veras, hay hackers que trucan de alguna manera esas cámaras para observar a un usuario que tengan alguna, también hay programas que cogen los datos de otro usuario y los usan a su antojo.

-...Me vigila desde mi cámara web...HIJO DE PUTA, ¿como es que no me he dado cuenta?, pues cuando llegue a casa... -

-No funciona ni apagar el ordenador, ni desenchufarlo y jamas se te ocurra quitar la cámara web. - advirtió Butters.

-¿Por que?. - pregunto Kyle extrañado.

-Veras, algunos hackers crean programas para las personas que vigilan, es decir, los trucos que usan para vigilar a otra persona van acompañados de otros peligros para la victima, su ordenador se formatea por completo y después es imposible de volver a utilizar, jamas se podría volver a utilizar, ya que toda la memoria y microchips están vacíos o dañados. Por lo que el ordenador seria inútil en pocos minutos.

-...¿Como sabes tu eso?. - pregunto Kenny confuso.

-Lo vi en un documental un día. -

-Kyle..estas jodido. -

-Eso no me ayuda. - dijo Kyle enfadado. ¿Y que se podría hacer, Butters?. -

-Pues...lo que yo haría es...joder su ordenador de forma anónima. -

-¿Y como se hace eso?. - pregunto Kyle con esperanza.

-No tengo ni idea. -

-...Oh... -

-Pero conozco a alguien que si sabe te todo eso. -

-¿Y quien es, donde podemos encontrarlo?. -

-En Francia. -

-¿Eh?. -

-Lo siento, pero tendrás que esperar unos días para saber si puede ayudarte en eso. -

-Joder, que mierda. -

-Pues ahora nos toca esperar. - dijo Kenny cruzándose de brazos.

**Nota: El programa que menciona Butters sobre de que el ordenador se formatea no es real (si existe no lo se, me lo he inventado). **


	3. Chapter 3

Después de cenar, Kyle quiso darse una ducha para poder relajarse un poco. Tenia los nervios de punta al saber que Cartman le vigilaba todo el tiempo, pero, ¿cuanto tiempo habia estado observándole?. Al acabar, se vistió en la habitación de sus padres y no en la suya por seguridad.

Al día siguiente en la escuela:

-Butters. - lo llamo Kyle.

-Buenos días, Kyle. -

-Buenos días, por cierto, quería preguntarte quien es esa persona que dijiste que estaba en Francia. -

-Se llama Christophe, y tienes suerte, viene mañana. Le he contado tu problema, dice que podrá ayudarte. -

-¿Y como es que conoces a un francés?, ¿es de aquí?. -

-Somos primos, por lo que soy mitad francés por parte de madre, y si se mudo con su madre cuando era pequeño.

Kyle habia tenido suerte, el primo de Butters vendría mañana a ayudarlo.

-Hola Kyle. - le saludo Kenny.

-Hola Kenny. - saludo Kyle de buen humor.

-Vaya, algo bueno ha pasado y no lo se. -

-Si, el primo de Butters vendrá mañana y podrá ayudarme. -

-...¿Butters tiene un primo en Francia?. -

-Si, el es mitad francés. -

-¿Butters es mitad francés?. -

-Si. -

-Oh, que exótico. -

-Si no sabes que quiere decir exótico. -

-Ya, pero suena exótico.

-...Lo que sea. -

-Buenos días. - saludo Stan.

-Buenos días. - saludaron Kyle y Kenny.

-Hoy es la entrega de trabajos. -

-Si...¿pero esta hecho, no?. - pregunto Kenny.

-Si nos hubieses ayudado en vez de hacer en tonto lo sabrías. - respondió Kyle.

-Eso es un si. -

-Bueno, entremos de una vez. -

Kyle dejo el trabajo en la mesa del profesor con los otros trabajos.

-Vaya, pues si que habéis hecho el trabajo todos. - dijo el profesor.

-Kyle, ¿que te parece si esta tarde te invito a comer algo?. - le pregunto Kenny.

-De acuerdo. -

Ya por la tarde:

-La verdad, me lo imaginaba de otra manera. - dijo Kyle, ya dentro de una hamburguesería.

-Lo siento, no podía pagar mas. -

-No pasa nada, esta bien de todas formas. -

-Kyle, siempre he querido decirte algo. - Kenny cogió a Kyle de las manos.

-... - Kyle estaba sonrojado por la acción de Kenny.

-Es algo dificil de explicar, pero...Te quiero, Kyle. Estoy enamorado de ti desde que eramos pequeños. Tu siempre me gustaste. -

-... - A Kyle no le salían las palabras, estaba tan sonrojado que aparto la mirada de la de Kenny.

-Lo entenderé si me rechazas, se que te gusta Stan. - Kenny estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando Kyle le detuvo.

-Espera... -

-... -

-Al menos...podríamos intentarlo. - sugirió Kyle.

-¿En serio?, o Kyle, me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo. -

Rato después, Kenny acompaño a Kyle a su casa, pero el pelirrojo invito a Kenny a quedarse, ya que sus padres no estaban.

-¿Seguro que quieres que estemos aquí?. - dijo Kenny refiriéndose a la habitación de Kyle.

-No pasa nada, contigo me siento a salvo. -

-Tengo una idea, ¿quieres joder a Cartman?. - sugirió Kenny.

-¿Como?. -

Sin que Kyle se lo esperase, Kenny empezó a besarle, tumbo a Kyle en la cama y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

-...K-kenny. - fue lo único que logro decir Kyle de entre sus propios gemidos. El sonido del móvil de Kenny los interrumpió. Opto por no cogerlo, pero seguia insistiendo. Kenny apago el teléfono para no tener mas interrupciones.

Empezo a desnudarse y desnudar a Kyle, y ambos se metieron debajo de las sabanas para que Cartman no viese a Kyle desnudo.

Cartman no se lo podía creer, Kyle haciendo...eso, y ademas con el mas pobre de todo el pueblo. Kyle era suyo y de nadie mas, ¿como se atrevía ese pervertido conocido por todo el pueblo, a acercarse a su judío?.


	4. Chapter 4

Kenny se levanto de la cama intentando no despertar a Kyle. El rubio estaba completamente desnudo al salir de la cama, no le importo que Cartman lo viera así. Volvió a arropar a Kyle, se vistió y se fue a casa.

Cuando Kyle despertó vio que Kenny se habia ido a casa. Se puso algo de ropa aun tapado con las sabanas. Pensó que seguramente, Cartman estaría bastante furioso. O eso esperaba Kyle.

Al día siguiente, Cartman no apareció por la escuela, eso incomodo bastante a Kyle.

-Seguro que no es por nada que tenga que preocuparte. - le dijo Kenny.

-Eso espero. - contesto Kyle.

-Chicos, tengo buenas noticias. - dijo Butters acercándose a ellos.

-¿Ha llegado ya tu primo?. - pregunto Kyle ilusionado.

-Si, ya esta en el pueblo. -

-Genial, entonces dile que venga a mi casa esta tarde. -

-De acuerdo, se lo diré. - dicho eso, Butters se fue.

-Hola Kyle. - saludo Stan. - Hola Kenny.

-Hola Stan. -

-Lo mismo digo. - dijo Kenny.

-¿Que tenéis entre manos vosotros dos?. - pregunto Stan curioso con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?, no es nada, de verdad. - dijo Kyle, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Kyle y yo estamos saliendo. - dijo Kenny como si nada.

-Kenny, cállate. -

-Oh, ¿es eso verdad?. - pregunto Stan a Kyle.

-Bueno...si... -

-Entonces no es nada de lo que haya que preocuparse. Tengo que irme, adios chicos. -

-Adiós Stan. - se despidió Kyle. -

-... - Kenny no dijo nada, por que se estaba hurgando la nariz.

-Kenny, no hagas eso, que luego coges cosas, que asco. - dijo Kyle asqueado.

-Perdón. -

-Pero para de hacerlo, idiota. -

Al llegar la tarde, Kyle esperaba la llegada de el primo de Butters. Llamaron a la puerta. Cuando Kyle abrió, eran ellos.

-Ya estamos aquí. - dijo Butters alegre.

-Me llamo Christophe. - saludo un chico con el pelo castaño, la piel algo morena y apariencia de estar de mal humor.

-Hola, soy Kyle. -

-¿Donde esta tu ordenador?. -

-Por aquí. - Kyle guio a Christophe hasta su habitación. Christophe lo encendió, y a los pocos minutos estaba escribiendo en el teclado bastante deprisa. La pantalla estaba negra, lo único que se podía ver de otro color eran las letras blancas que Christophe escribía.

-Ya casi esta. - dijo minutos después.

-Que rápido. - dijo Kyle asombrado. Sin que nadie se lo esperase, el ordenador se apago de repente.

-¿Que mierda?, el cabrón lo sabia. -

-¿Como que lo sabia?. - Kyle empezó a ponerse nervioso.

-Ese gordo sabia que vendría, si no eso no hubiese pasado.

-¿Y como sabría que vendrías?. - pregunto Butters. Christophe cogió la mochila de Kyle y empezó a registrarla.

-Eh, ¿que se supone que haces?. - Christophe saco un pequeño micrófono oculto en uno de los bolsillos de la mochila de Kyle.

-Maldito cabrón. - tiro el pequeño micrófono al suelo y lo rompio de una pisada.

-¿Ademas de verme, podía saber lo que decía?. -

-En cada momento, siempre que tu mochila estuviese contigo. -

Kyle se sentó en su cama, no podía creer lo que oía, a este paso jamas se libraría de Cartman, ¿que habia que hacer para poder vivir en paz?.

-Kyle, no es tu culpa. - dijo Butters, intentando animarlo.

-Siempre podríamos intentarlo desde el ordenador del gordo. - dijo Christophe.

-¿Pero como lo hacemos salir de su casa?. -

-Eso tendréis que descubrirlo vosotros. -


	5. Chapter 5

Christophe y Butters se habian ido hace unos minutos, Kyle estaba tumbado en su cama, pensando en que hacer ahora, miro hacia la cámara web. Pensó que seguramente Cartman se estaría riendo de el durante mucho tiempo.

¿Pero que haría Cartman con las fotos?, ¿las pondría en Internet?, ¿las enseñaría a todos sus conocidos?, ¿la gente dejaría de respetarlo debido a eso?.

Kyle pudo encender el ordenador con normalidad, visitaba paginas Web al azar para intentar animarse un poco, pero no parecía funcionar. De repente, un documento de texto se abrió sin que Kyle le diese a abrir un documento.

"Jódete judío."

Eso era lo que decía el texto, al leerlo, Kyle se tumbo en su cama y empezó a llorar de espaldas a su escritorio. Para que Cartman no viese que estaba llorando.

A Kyle, se le habian acabado las esperanzas, ¿que tenia que hacer para que todo eso acabase?. Hasta que tuvo una idea algo arriesgada y demasiado peligrosa.

Kyle, al día siguiente, fingió estar enfermo para no ir a clase e ir a casa de Cartman, habia llamado a Christophe la noche anterior, contándole su plan.

-Pobrecito mio. - dijo Sheila arropando a Kyle. - Sera mejor que te quedes aquí toda la mañana, tengo que ir a trabajar.

-Vale mama. - dijo Kyle.

El pelirrojo tuvo que esperar 30 minutos, para asegurarse de que Cartman se habia ido a clases, si salia antes, Cartman sospecharía.

Pasado ese tiempo, Kyle llego a casa de Cartman, por suerte el y su madre no estaban en casa. Christophe a los pocos minutos, Kyle ya dentro de la casa, le abrió la puerta.

-¿Seguro de lo que haces, Kyle?. - le pregunto Christophe.

-Si, pero hagamos lo con prisa. - Kyle y Christophe subieron a la habitación de Cartman, estaba bastante desordenada, tenia una pequeña diana con una foto de Kyle en el centro, una pequeña bandera nazi en la misma pared de donde estaba la cama que estaba sin hacer y una papelera llena de pañuelos usados.

-Vaya, por le que veo no ha perdido el tiempo. - dijo Christophe refiriéndose a los pañuelos.

-Que asco. - dijo Kyle, al caer en la cuenta de que todos esos pañuelos eran debido por sus fotos.

Christophe empezó a escribir a toda prisa en el ordenador de Cartman.

-Esto es lo que veía. - Christophe enseño a Kyle a través de la pantalla, que es lo que veía Cartman de su habitación. Se podía ver toda la habitación de Kyle perfectamente desde el punto de vista del escritorio, donde estaba el ordenador del pelirrojo.

-...¿Y que es lo que vas a hacer?. -

-Bloquear su conexión con tu cámara web, demasiado sencillo para mi. -

-Pero el podría volver a conectarse, ¿no?. -

-Si, pero pondré una contraseña, que el no sabrá nunca...y...hecho. -

-Que rápido. -

-Ahora borrare lo que tiene de ti y arreglado. -

-No sabes lo agradecido que estoy. -

-No es para tanto. -

-¡MAMA!. - la voz de Cartman dejo mudos a Kyle y Christophe, acababa de llegar a casa.

-Seguro que no esta. - dijo otra voz, Kyle la reconoció, era la voz de Kenny.

-Espera aquí, iré a por dinero a mi habitación. - dijo Cartman.

-Escóndete. - dijo Christophe a Kyle.

-Pero y tu. -

-No te preocupes por mi. -

-Pero estas aquí por mi culpa. -

-Hago esto por que me gustas, ahora escóndete. - Kyle se escondió en el armario. Christophe se quedo fuera, esperando la aparición de Cartman. Kyle temió por lo que pusiese pasar.

Al entrar Cartman en la habitación, se sorprendió un poco al ver a Christophe.

-¿Que coño haces tu aquí?. - le pregunto Cartman.

-Deja de joder a Kyle. -

-Tu no eres nadie para darme ordenes. Lo joderé todo lo que quiera. -

-Mala suerte, ya no podrás hacerlo, necesitas una contraseña para desbloquear su cámara web. -

-Te sacare la información a golpes si es necesario. -

-Dudo mucho que consigas algo con eso. -

-Joder Cartman, tardas mucho. - Kenny entro a la habitación.

-He dicho que esperases abajo. -

-¿Interrumpo algo?. -

-Si. - dijo Christophe. Kenny fingió no conocer a Christophe, ¿pero que hacia el aquí?, pensó Kenny. Cayo en la cuenta de que el francés no podría haber entrado solo, pensó en que Kyle estaría escondido en alguna parte de la habitación.

-Oh... - Kenny quiso quedarse, pero tuvo que bajar abajo, tenia un mal presentimiento. Tenia que haber alguna forma de hacer que Cartman bajase al piso de abajo.

Kenny cogió a la gata de Cartman y busco algo de cinta adhesiva, cuando la gata tuvo bastante cinta, Kenny empezó a quitársela de golpe haciendo que la gata gritase de dolor.

-Hijo de puta, ¿que le haces a mi gata?. - Cartman bajaba las escaleras bastante enfadado.

-Es que me aburría de esperar. - mintió Kenny.

En el piso de arriba, Kyle y Christophe escapaban por la ventana lo mas rápido posible.


	6. Chapter 6

Al llegar a casa de Kyle, Christophe se despidió de el.

-Gracias por todo. - le dijo Kyle.

-No ha sido nada. - Kyle, entro en casa, para volver a la cama, ya que habia fingido estar enfermo.

Cuando llego su madre, Kyle fingió recuperarse poco a poco.

-Pobrecito mio, seguro que mañana estarás mucho mejor. -

-Eso espero. - dijo Kyle.

-Ahora lo que necesitas es dormir, buenas noches hijo. -

-Buenas noches, mama. - Sheila apago la luz y cerro la puerta de la habitación. Kyle cerro los ojos para dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Kyle amaneció mas feliz que nunca. Tenia un buen novio, el problema con Cartman habia desaparecido y hacia un día esplendido.

-Buenos días corazón. - le saludo su madre cuando bajo a desayunar.

-Buenos días mama. - Kyle se sirvió unos cereales con algo de leche.

Al llegar a la escuela, Kenny y Stan lo esperaban en las puertas de la escuela.

-Hola chicos. -

-Hola Kyle. - le saludo Kenny, dándole un beso.

-Vamos dentro, las clases no tardaran en empezar. - dijo Stan.

-...Que ganas de quemar la escuela. - dijo Kenny.

-Kenny, no digas esas cosas, si se quema, ¿donde estudiaremos?. -

-De eso se trata, de quedarse en casa sin hacer nada. -

-Que poco productivo. - dijo Kyle.

-Es que odio la escuela. -

-Kenny. -

-... - Kenny miro a Kyle, el pelirrojo parecía algo preocupado.

-Yo me adelantare, os veo después. - dijo Stan entrando a la escuela.

-Kenny, espero que no te lo tomes a mal...pero... -

-Creo que ya se lo que me quieres decir. -

-¿A si?. -

-Si, como Cartman ha dejado de molestarte, quieres que terminemos. -

-Lo siento. -

-No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrado a ello. Las chicas con las que salgo lo suelen hacer, y después me dejan para volver con sus anteriores novios.

-Lo siento de verdad. -

-No te preocupes, no es nada. -

-Entonces entremos a clase, Stan debe estar esperándonos. -

-Claro. - Kenny tuvo mala suerte, no quiso que Kyle le dejase, ya que amaba al pequeño pelirrojo.

-Chicos, creo que hoy no hay clase. - dijo Stan cuando Kyle y Kenny se acercaban.

-¿Por que?. - pregunto Kenny extrañado.

-Mirad. - Stan señalo una nota pegada a la puerta de parte del señor Garrison, que decía que no habia clase debido a un asunto privado.

-¿Entonces que hacemos?. -

-...Irnos a casa. - sugirió Kenny.

-Como queráis. -

-¿Donde estará Cartman?, no lo vi desde antes de ayer. - pregunto Stan.

-Y que mas dará eso ahora. -

-Hola chicos. - saludo Wendy. -¿Os importa que os robe a Stan un rato?. -

-No, claro. - dijo Kyle.

-Por mi haz experimentos con el. - dijo Kenny.

-Kenny. -

-¿Que?, es lo que pienso. -

-Cuanto amor de amigo. - dijo Stan, bromeando por lo de Kenny.

-Entonces, ¿que hacemos nosotros?. - Kyle no sabia que hacer durante toda la mañana.

-Vamos a casa de Cartman, quiero saber que hace. -

-Ve tu, no se si me atreveré a mirar a Cartman de nuevo. -

-Bueno, tienes razón, estuvo vigilando lo que hacías durante no se cuanto tiempo. -

-Gracias por entenderlo. -

-Entonces iré yo, y te llamare si veo algo raro. -

-Estupendo, estaré en mi casa por si quieres ir. -

-De acuerdo. - Kenny fue en dirección a casa de Cartman. Kyle, al llegar a casa, se sentó en su cama, mirando la cámara web de su ordenador.

Se alegro a que todo volviese a ser como antes, no ser vigilado constantemente por Cartman. Toda esa pesadilla se habia acabado.

-Por fin se acabo todo. - dijo Kyle mirando hacia la ventana de su habitación.


	7. Chapter 7

-Kyle...despierta, es hora de ir a clase. - le dijo su madre, para que despertase.

-...¿Eh?. -

-Despierta, los cereales te esperan en la cocina. -

-Vale, ya bajo. - se vistió y bajo a desayunar.

-Buenos días, Kyle. - Cartman estaba esperándole en la cocina.

-¿Que hace el aquí?. - pregunto Kyle a su madre.

-A venido a esperarte para ir juntos a la escuela. -

-... - Kyle empezó a comer sus cereales.

-¿Están deliciosos los cereales, no Kyle?. -

-Eres un perturbado, déjame en paz. ¿Ahora que quieres?. -

-Oh, nada, solo hacerte pagar por tu estupidez. -

-¿Que?. -

-Nada, pero si yo fuese tu, tendría cuidado por donde voy. - dicho eso, Cartman se levanto y se fue. Kyle no había entendido nada de lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Cartman te ha dicho eso?. - pregunto Kenny, ya en la escuela.

-Si, espero que no sea nada. -

-¿Y si lo matamos?. -

-Joder Butters, no des esos sustos sin avisar ni nada. - dijo Kenny.

-Lo siento. -

-Ademas, matar es ilegal. - dijo Kyle.

-Pues lo envenenamos. -

-...Butters, ¿eres un asesino reprimido, verdad?. - le pregunto Kenny.

-...No lo se. -

-No lo vamos a matar.

-Jo. - se decepciono Butters, Kenny y Kyle se miraron algo extrañados.

-Por cierto Kyle, mi primo volverá mañana a Francia, y me ha dicho que quería hablar contigo, y le he dicho que fuese esta tarde a tu casa. - dijo Butters.

-Oh, vale. -

-Mirad, hay viene Cartman, Hola Cartman, ¿que tal estas?. - le saludo Kenny.

-Muérete. - le contesto.

-...No esta muy feliz hoy. - dijo mirando a Kyle.

-Joder, CARTMAN. -

-¿Que?. -

-No se que problema tienes conmigo, pero deja que te ayude. -

-¿Un judío, ayudándome?, no me hagas reír. -

-Joder, Cartman, no seas idiota y deja que te ayudemos a lo que sea. -

-Apártate de mi camino. - dijo Cartman a Kyle, debido a que no le dejaba pasar dentro de la escuela.

-No. -

-Judío, no me provoques.

-No me apartare. -

-Joder... -

-Di lo que quieras, no me voy a quitar. - Cartman empujo a Kyle y entro a la escuela. - CARTMAN, NO HE ACABADO DE HABLAR CONTIGO. -

-Que malo. - dijo Butters refiriéndose a Cartman.

-Sera idiota, pues hablare con su madre al salir, seguro que de esa manera dice algo. -

-Pero seguro que Cartman se enfadara. -

-Que se enfade lo que quiera. -

Durante toda la mañana, Kyle perseguía a Cartman para saber por que le había espiado por su ordenador. No tenia ni idea de el por que Cartman le había espiado tanto tiempo.

-Hola señora Cartman. -

-Hola Kyle, pasa, siéntete como en tu casa. -

-Gracias, ¿ha llegado Cartman?. -

-No cielo, pero puedes esperarle. -

-No era eso, es otra cosa. -

-Oh, entonces vamos a la cocina para hablar. -

-De acuerdo. -

15 minutos después, Cartman ya había llegado a casa.

-Eric, cielo, ven a la cocina. - le dijo su madre. Al entrar a la cocina, vio a Kyle y a su madre algo molestos.

-...¿Que hace aquí el judío?. - pregunto.

-No seas maleducado, ¿y es eso cierto de que espiabas a tu amigo por el ordenador?. -

-No. -

-No me mientas. -

-¿Y que importa?. -

-Si que importa, debes respetar la intimidad de las personas. -

-Lo que sea.

-Estas un mes castigado. -

-¿Que?. -

-No que has oído, un mes. -

Kyle, al irse de vuelta a su casa, alguien lo llamo por detrás. Pero Kyle al darse la vuelta, un tipo lo estaba estaba apuntando con un arma...y disparo.

Su madre no podía parar de llorar, al igual que Ike, todos estaban tristes al ser el funeral de Kyle. Nadie esperaba que algo así pasase.

-Cartman, sigo queriendo preguntarte, ¿por que lo espiabas?. - le pregunto Kenny.

-De ellos... - contesto.

-¿De quienes?. -

-Veras, tengo unos amigos en Denver, les hable mal de Kyle, pero no sabia que esto podría pasar. -

-Lo protegías como podías, ¿verdad?. - le pregunto Kenny, mirando hacia la tumba de Kyle.

-Si, por que yo lo amaba mas que a mi vida. -

Una rosas rojas y blancas caían en la tumba de Kyle mientras era enterrado.


End file.
